Sa dernière lettre
by Helena-Janeway
Summary: OS. Draco raconte dans son carnet la dernière lettre qu'il reçut de son père tué par Voldemort. On retrouve plusieurs personnages mais je n'en dis pas plus à vous de les découvrir.


**Auteur** **: Helena-Janeway**

**Disclaimer**** : **Les romans Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling malheureusement. J'emprunte juste le contexte et les personnages. Ne tient pas compte du tome 7 et oui Severus n'est pas mort.

**Résumé**** : OS. **Draco raconte dans son carnet la dernière lettre qu'il reçut de son père tué par Voldemort. On retrouve plusieurs personnages mais je n'en dis pas plus à vous de les découvrir.

_C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Lucius et Draco que j'aime beaucoup. Oui, je crois que je dois être folle, je n'aime que les méchants ! Juste pour vous dire que j'ai essayé de ne pas être trop gnan-gnan. _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Sa dernière lettre**

Il était 5h13 précisément du matin lorsque je reçu la lettre de mon père. Comment je m'en souviens aussi parfaitement ? Je pense que cela est du au faite que ce soit la dernière lettre que je recevrais de lui de toute ma vie. Je sais tout cela est étrange mais vous comprendrez mieux lorsque vous aurez pris connaissance de cette missive. Mon père n'a pas toujours été un homme parfait et honnête mais il était un Malfoy plein d'orgueil et de pouvoir. J'ai voulu vous faire partager les derniers mots de cet homme extraordinaire qu'était Lucius Malfoy, mon père.

_Draco, mon fils,_

_Si tu reçois cette lettre, c'est que ta mère et moi ne sommes plus de ce monde. Ne nous pleurs pas, un Malfoy se doit de rester digne quelque soit la situation. Mon fils, je n'ai pas toujours fait les bons choix pour ma famille, mais à travers la mort, je peux réparer mes erreurs. _

_Je te laisse tout l'héritage de cette noble famille qu'est la nôtre. Je te demande seulement une seule et unique chose. Severus aura accès à notre entière bibliothèque ainsi qu'à mon laboratoire privé. Je dois bien cela à mon ami. Tu lui diras que j'ai été fière de combattre auprès d'un si courageux Serpentard._

_Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est parce que mon heure est proche. Le Seigneur m'a fait appeler et je ne reviendrais pas. Pas plus que ta chère mère. Ma mort ne me dérange pas plus que cela. Je n'en ai pas peur. Mais celle de ta mère, de ma chère épouse, de l'unique amour de ma vie me brise le cœur. Cela doit te paraître étrange de lire ses mots venant de moi, mais plus rien ne sera plus pareil. _

_Je n'ai pas toujours était un bon père, je le reconnais. Mais tu as du courage mon fils. Je veux que tu te battes. Je veux que tu puisses être fière de toi et que tes enfants le soient aussi. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme moi. Je veux que tu puisses vivre en paix. C'est pourquoi, j'ai demandé à Severus de prendre soin de toi. C'est la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance. Il doit déjà être au courant de ma mort et doit déjà te rechercher. Écoute-le. Quoiqu'il te demande, fais-le. _

_Je dois te révéler tout de même que ton parrain est un espion pour l'Ordre du Phenix. Ne me demandes pas comment je l'ai su. Je le sais c'est tout. C'est pourquoi, tu dois le suivre sans te poser de questions. Il t'emmènera en lieu sûr le temps que la bataille se termine. Je sais que tu n'es pas un lâche mon fils et que tu voudras te battre pour nous venger. Mais sache, Draco, que je suis déjà fière de toi. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce petit prétentieux de Potter comme je n'aimais déjà pas ses parents à l'époque mais c'est le seul qui peut tous vous sauver alors fais ce que tu dois faire pour qu'il ne meurt pas avant la fin. Autrement ma mort n'aura servi à rien. _

_Tu te dois de vivre pour nous, pour ta mère surtout. Je sais que cela doit être dur mais sache que nous sommes fière de toi. Ta mère et moi t'aimons Draco. Tu dois vivre pour nous, pour notre mémoire, pour notre famille mais surtout pour toi. _

_Il y a tellement de chose que j'aimerais te dire, t'écrire. Mais mon temps est compté dorénavant. Je ne dois pas faire attendre Lord Voldemort. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de lui car il ne connaitra jamais ce que toi tu as eu: l'amour. L'amour de tes parents car oui, mon fils, nous t'avons aimé, nous t'avons choyé. _

_Tu auras remarqué qu'avec cette lettre se trouve un paquet. Ta mère et moi y avons renfermé nos souvenir ainsi que nos baguettes. Tu pourras en faire ce que tu veux. Où nous allons, nous n'en aurons plus besoin. Ne pleurs pas mon fils. Tu ne dois pas être triste. Nous avons été heureux d'avoir pu te voir grandir malgré les événements. Si seulement, je n'avais pas fait de mauvais choix durant mon adolescence peut-être que tout serait différent. Mais Merlin en a voulu autrement. _

_Mon fils, mon sang. Tu seras toujours notre enfant chéri et sache que nous veillerons sur toi éternellement. Dans chaque rayons de soleil, dans chaque étoiles, dans chaque murmures du vent, nous serons là à tes côtés. Je veux que tu sois fière de t'appeler Malfoy malgré tout ce qu'on dira sur nous, ne les écoutes pas. Ses gens ne mériterons pas ton mépris. Sois fière de ce que tu es et de qui tu es. Un Malfoy doit être digne. Et mon fils, tu es digne d'être un Malfoy. Peut-être même plus que ton père. _

_Mon fils, je ne pourrais jamais te dire combien je suis fière de toi et combien je t'aime. Il est l'heure. Ma mort m'attends. Prends soin de toi mon enfant. Grandis, marie-toi, fonde une famille et vis. Vis, c'est le plus important pour ta mère et moi que tu vives. Promets nous de tout tenter pour rester en vie. Nous t'aimons plus que notre propre vie mon fils._

_Ton père, _

_Lucius Malfoy._

DMLMDMLMDMLM

La guerre est finie depuis bientôt 2 ans et je vis toujours. J'ai survécu grâce à mon parrain, Severus, qui a pris soin de moi. Il ne m'a pas obligé à me cacher. Il m'a laissé le choix. Le choix de me battre pour ma liberté. Le choix de me battre pour mes parents. Mes parents qui m'ont tout donné même leur vie. Mon père était fière de moi et je veux qu'il continu à l'être d'où il est. Potter, non Harry nous a sauvé, il m'a sauvé et jamais je ne pourrais jamais plus le remercier qu'à cet instant. Un stupide Gryffondor a sauvé un Malfoy. Moi, Draco Malfoy, le dernier héritier de cette grande lignée.

DMLMDMLMDMLM

_ Hé, je suis pas stupide !

_ J'écris ce que je veux dans mon carnet Potty.

_ N'oublies pas la fouine que c'est MOI qui écris dans TON carnet.

_ Je sais, je sais. Désolé Harry. C'est juste que des fois, j'aimerais pouvoir écrire moi-même.

_ Je sais ça. Sache que je serais toujours là pour mon ami. Mais la prochaine fois que tu veux écrire que je suis un stupide Gryffondor, tu demanderas à ton cher parrain de le faire à ma place. Je suis sure qu'il en serait ravi.

_ Il en rajouterait même si tu veux mon avis.

_ Ton avis ne nous intéresse guère mon cher filleul. Mr Potter, je crois que vous avez terminé. Il est l'heure de l'entrainement de votre ami comme vous dites. Il est peut-être aveugle lui mais moi, je vous vois encore alors déguerpissez.

_ Salut Draco, je reviens demain.

_ Salut Harry et encore merci.

_ Snape.

_ Potter.

**THE END**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
